Sokka's Adventure
by Boba Fetts Secret Stash
Summary: Sokka goes an adventure to get something special for his true love, Zuko


Sokka's Journey

Three years after Confessions of the Son

Zuko was laying in his and Sokkas bed, it was early for him to wake up, very early but he felt very uneasy in his sleep

he awoke to the sun shinning on his face he reached over to his boyfriend and realised why he couldn't sleep

Sokka wasn't in Bed

"Huh" he mummbled as he sat up to see sokka sitting in front of the bed in a chair with his sword, bow, and adventuring supplies ready

"Shit you're not leaving me are you?" Zuko asked sarcasticly

"Ha Ha no nothing like that." Sokka answered

"Well thats good." Zuko said getting out of bed

"But where are you going?" He asked as he put his morning robes on

"listen Zuko this is difficult, All I can tell you is I'm not leaving you, Im not cheating on you and I'll be back before the end of two weeks." Sokka explained to his boyfriend

"So can i-" Zuko said as he was cut off

"No you cannot go." Sokka interupted

"Why can't I go, why can't you tell me where your going, why can't you tell me what your doing when you get there, why do you drive me so crazy?" The Firelord went on and on

"Because that would ruin it." Sokka answered

"Ruin WHAT?" Zuko questioned further

"EXACTLY" Sokka retorted

"And I drive you so crazy because you love me."

"Uuuuuh." Zuko moaned in defeat

"You really aren't going to tell me are you?" Zuko asked

"No." Sokka responded

"Well then considiring that your stuffs already packed your leaving now aren't you?" Zuko asked

"Yes I am but I wouldn't be leaving if it wasn't really important." Sokka explained

"Apparantly not important enough to tell me." Zuko said angrilly

"Hey listen it would ruin its importance and the suprise if I told you." He said sitting down next to Zuko

"Listen Sokka I understand you don't want me to know, thats fine its just I don't want to be anywhere without you." he said leaning against his boyfriend.

"Plus since we got together we've never been apart." Zuko added sadly

"I know, I promise this will be the first, and last time, ok." Sokka added

Zuko didn't respond he just Kissed him hard and passionatly and stuck his tounge almost all the way down Sokkas throught and pushed Sokka down on the bed before disconecting

"A shame you had got all dressed just for me to tear your clothes off." Zuko said into Sokka's ear

"I think It'll be worth it." Sokka said as Zuko started to kiss his way down Sokkas neck while removing the warriors clothes

_one love making session later..._

After Zuko had been pounded into his matress he had fallen asleep in Sokkas arms, still tired from waking up so early

Sokka untangled himself from Zukos arms and kissed the Firelords forehead got his things back together and headed out the door and out of the palace

_Four Hours Later _

Zuko had awoke the same way he did earlier that morning alone although expecting it this time still a little sad he was robbed of his morning bath with Sokka where they would usually soak together and sneak in a few more minutes of sleep

Zuko loved Sokka it was pretty obvious you could hardly ever- no you could never find one without the other

If a Fire Sage had news for only the Firelord that meant only for the Firelord and his Consort

Even though he trusted Sokka with his life hell much to the Sages dismay had said that if he where ever unable to serve he would want Sokka on his throne

But he trusted Sokka and knew he would be fine it was just he would miss him for the next week

he was about to start the breakfast his servants always laid out when he heard a growl that came from above the palace

"that can only be two people I know." Zuko said

he walked out into his mothers old garden which he had remastered to look just as beautiful as the day his mother left

well he hadn't remastered it he could hardly go into it the memory of his mother still haunting him until Sokka had it redone for his birthday about two years back

he walked out to the clearing to see Aang and Katara aproaching him and laying in the grass tired from the journey

"Katara, Aang what brings you here." He said excited to see his friends it had been three months since he last saw them

"Avatar Duties we've been settling stuff so we were in the nieghberhood." Katara answered

"Plus we can't just stop to see old friends." Aang said

"Where's Sokka?" Katara asked looking around not seeing her brother

"I don't know he got up this morning and said he had to go somewhere for a week or two." Zuko answered the girls questioned

"Thats wierd do you have any idea where he's off to." Aang asked

"He didn't say but-"

"O My God I can't believe it." Katara interupted

"What?" Both The Avatar and The Firelord said

"I know where Sokka is." She said grabbing Aangs arm and pulling him back on Appa

"Wait you do, can I come?" Zuko asked

"Nope." Katara answered taking the reigns and sitting ready to fly

"Why?" Zuko asked

"Because that would ruin the suprise. Yip-Yip" she said as they started to fly back

"Ungh THATS EXACTLY WHAT HE SAID." He yelled at the Bison as it flew away so he went back into the pallace just as confused as when he left it

"Katara what is going on?" Aang asked his girlfriend as they where flying throught the air

"Alright just bear with me here back in the south pole we couldn't get our food from markets we had to get them on hunting trips and the food was far away so sometimes these hunting trips would take weeks." Katara said

"So Sokkas going on a hunting trip?" Aang asked

"No. When the men of our tribe are ready to marry the use this as an excuse to go make a betrothal necklace in secret." Katara explained further

"Wait So SOKKA IS-"

"Yep." Katara answered before Aang could get the question out

"My brother is gonna ask Zuko to marry him." Katara Stated

Sokka after hours of walking had found what he was looking for

The Fire Nation Hot Spring

It was a giant deep pit a river ran near a volcano heating up the water in the circle as the cold water went on down the river

And the hot water near the volcano mixed the sediments around and over time formed the most beautigul stones normally a color mix of dark blue and bright red

he thought the two colors together would be better due to the fact that it would be an international marriage

He was just about to go over to the Spring when

"HOLD ON ONE SECOND!" said a short skinny old man with a massive beard apeard seemingly out of nowhere

"Just where do you think your goin." he said poking Sokka with his cane

"To the Spring." He responded moving the cane of his chest trying to step forward but getting swatted on the front of the shins

"Ow, what in the world was that for!" Sokka yelled at the old man

"Trying to cross my land, nobody crosses for under the price of five silver pieces." The old man babbled

"Thats ridiculous you don't own the spring." he said again trying to move forward

The old man tried to swat him again but Sokka expecting it this time caught the cane

The man tried to pull his cane back but Sokka not letting go until the man was pulling full force then letting go causeing the man to fall

Sokka offered his hand to help the man up which he declined and hobbled up onto his cane

"You're right i don't own the spring but I do own the five square feet in front of the spring that just happens to be right in front of the entrance, so five silver pieces, or no spring." The man said holding out his hand this time for silver

"Fine." Sokka grumbled giving the old man his money

He went over and looked into the water

"Wough thats deeper than I thought." he said looking in the pool

"I can get one for ya if you like you know, for a gold piece." the old man said

the old man had a bucket and pulley system alot like youd see in a well

"grrrrrr" Sokka grumbled not wanting to give all his money to the old man but flipped him the coin anyway

"You think you can get me that one." Sokka said pointing to a stone down in the pit that was perfect the size of your fists if you put them both together and red and blue swirled around in the rock until it blurred and became purple it represented him and Zuko perfectly

"OF COURSE NOT." the old man said weezing from his laughter

"I can only get ones the size of gravel, other ones are to big or are to far out to get. I'm afraid any other ones are in there forever just beyond our reach." the man further explained

"Unless a waterbender comes out hear but I don't think that'll happen any time soon we did just get out of a hundred year war, so do you want a smaller one or- WHAT ARE YOU DOIN!" he yelled seeing Sokka only wearing his pants Run forwards and leap into the hot water diving down towards his precise stone

The water wasn't like the boiling rock or anything but it was HOT

Against his better judgement Sokka opened his eyes and saw his perfect stone and swam furiously towards it

but it was difficult the current from the volcano river was going the opposite way he was swimming trying to push him back up

but he didn't care, he knew Zuko deserved perfect and thats what he was going to get, the perfect necklace, made from a perfect stone for a perfect husband, nothing else would do

But only half way down he already felt the insane urge for air the hot water burning his skin and eyes but he kept going until the stone was nearly within his grasp until

_GOT IT. _He thought as he kept a hold of it for dear life as he then used the current to push his way back up but his chest felt like it was imploding he needed air

GASP he breathed in fresh air as his head came to the surface and as he began to swim into shore he climbed back onto land and laid back exhausted

"WOW THAT WAS AMAZIN, IVE NEVER SEEN SOMEONE WANT A ROCK SO MUCH IN MY LIFE!" The old man cheered up and down at what he saw

"You're not the first to try and get one yourself but you are the first to succeed. tell me son whats your name so I can say who did the impossible?" the old man asked

"Sokka, my name is Sokka." he answered

"Sokka, hey are you the Sokka I'm thinkin of? Are you the Firelords Consort?"

"The one and only." Sokka answered putting is stuff back on

"Why would the firelords boyfriend need a fancy rock?" The old man asked

"You'll find out" Sokka said walking out into the wilderness leaving the old man confused

_Hours later _

Sokka was hiding in the bushes with his Bow pulled back staring at an elkrabbit

"You're awefully cute but unfortunatly you're made of meat and I eat meat, its nothing personal big things eat small things its just the natural order of things." Sokka said to himself about to release the arrow

"ROAAAAAAAR" The Rabbitelk looked up saw a flying bison and booked

"Oh Man." Sokka said defeated as he sheathed his bow and arrow

Sokka walked out into the clearing that he had set his camp up near

"Hey guys, Please tell me Zukos not with you." the warrior said being wrapped in a hug by his sister

"No I didn't want to ruin the suprise." she said hugging him

"Are you gonna do it are you gonna really marry him?" Katara said excited letting go of him

"I'm gonna try." Sokka answered

Katara couldn't help but squeal and embrace him again

"Ok get off me." he said pushing her away

"Well then congradalations Sokka." Aang said entering the conversation

"Hey don't congradulate me yet I haven't asked yet or even started on the stone." He explained

"WAIT you already have the STONE." Katara said excitedly

"Can we see it." Katara begged

"NO, No, No, no, no, no, no, NO." Sokka said

"You guys aren't even suppose to see me yet, I'm supposed to go on this journey alone, How'd you even find me anyway?" The confused boy asked

"I knew you had to be near the water." Katara explained

"Does Zuko know your here?" Sokka asked

"Well." Katara stalled

"Katara please tell me you didn't let Zuko know what I am doing out here?" Sokka asked concerned

"No, No. He knows we know what your doing and that we're here seeing you but, he doesn't know what it is or where its happening."

"Good now you guys gotta leave so I can get to work." Sokka said pushing the Avatar and his girlfriend towards the bison.

"Bye Sokka we'll see you in a few weeks." they said as they flew off

And so the process began Sokka took a small hammer and pick and sat the stone down on a stump

He looked up at the full moon

"Wish me luck Yue." he said as he started the long process of widdling away at the stone

Most people didn't know that creating a betrothal necklace took days and days

you had to stay up all night carving and all day hunting and fishing because needless to say the food Sokka originally brought, didn't last long

it was bitter work but the results were worth it Sokka quoting Roku in his mind as he stared at the now finished necklace

The carvings on it were perfect, it was a sort of ying yang symbol half the symbol being the moon and half being the sun swirling around each other on a classic blue silk band it was perfect

it had taken exactly a week with only a few hours of sleep a day

So Sokka took the finished necklace and wrapped it in red cloth placed it in his bag and plopped down on his sleeping bag to exhausted to do anything but sleep

His dreams were that of Zukos shocked and emotional face at the sight of the necklace

He awoke, got dressed put the necklace in his pocket and started the trek back to the palace

he arrived at the palace around midnight he didn't say aknowledge anybody on the way to the front door until he got to Zuko and his bedroom he opened the door to see his boyfriend and hopefully soon to be fiance sleeping he threw his clothes off placed his bag carefully in the closet and plopped into bed

doing all of this withought Zukos waking he got into bed spooned up against Zuko and passed out almost instantly

Zuko awoke to a familliar feeling a feeling he hadn't felt for a whole well one he missed, Sokkas arms rapped around him, and another Sokkas snoring,

_Oh hell I missed Sokkas snoring too _The Firelord thought

but soon the snoring was an after thought because he muffled the sound against his lips passionatly kissing Sokka

Sokka woke with a start but imediatly relaxed knowing it was Zuko who was kissing him imediatly pulling Zuko in tighter and found a third thing he missed about Sokka

His morning wood grinding against him he imediatly disconnected and with an almost evil look in his eye started to talk "Well what are we gonna do about that?" Sokka blushing realizing what zuko was talking about

Zuko laid him back and started to slowly kiss his way down Sokkas stomach until he reached Sokkas undergarments imediatly removed them

Sokka nearly exploded when he felt Zukos mouth close around him

_Another love making session later..._

Sokka and Zuko laid naked in their bed limbs entangled together

"Sokka I'm so glad your back I've missed you so much." Zuko said hugging his consort tighter

"Yeah I can tell." Sokka said getting a laugh out of Zuko

"I got you a gift." Sokka said

"Really, what is it." He said intreged

"Not yet Zuko." Sokka said teasingly

"You and your secrets lately." Zuko said

"I'm sorry I really am but all your patience will be worth it I prom-"

"Just shut up and kiss me." Zuko said crashing their lips together and kissing passionately for what seemed like hours but was still to short

"I love you Zuko so much please after your Firelord duties are done for the day I need you to meet me in your mothers garden at sunset." Sokka said

" I would ask why but its a secret isn't it?" Zuko asked putting on clothes

"Correct you are Zuko." Sokka said getting up as well

Zuko had never had a longer day of waiting in his life what Sokka was going to do was just burning through the back of his mind all day even though Sokka was sitting right next to him the whole time he knew he wasn't getting any answers out of him so he just waited

at the end of the day Sokka had left thirty minutes early but nobody seemed to notice except for Zuko

That was one thing bad about Sokka being around hardly anabody in the palace him with decensy or respect they all thought that Sokka was some phase that Zuko was going to outgrow

But he would never be rid of Sokka and little did he know Sokka was going to prove that

Zuko walked into the garden at sunset just as Sokka had requested but he looked around he could see no one until two hands covered his eyes

"Don't peek." Sokka said "keep your eyes closed okay." Sokka added removing

"Zuko you are the greatest thing that ever came into my life, we definately didn't know it at first, but when I told you how I felt I could never have possibly imagined you felt the same way, and I'll never be able to thank you enough for that, But I wan't to go further than just loving you I wan't to fall asleep entangled with you and wake up with you looking at me every morning with those beautiful eyes. I want to prove to you even further that your the greatest person on the planet to me and I to you." He then pulled Zuko into a sudden and passionate kiss

Tears of joy were coming out of both Zukos eyes when Sokka slipped something into his hands wrapped in silk

"You can open your eyes now." Sokka said unfolding Zukos hand

Zuko looked at what was in his hands and started to slowly unwrap it

_This can't be what I hope it is _

he thought unwrapping it

_It is _he thought tears streaming almost full force down his face

"Sokka, I-I" The Fire Lord was at a loss for words as he looked and admired its superior craftsmanship

The Beautiful Red and Blues blurring into purple on the necklace and the mix between the sun and the moon perfectly symbolizing there relationship

he then looked at the watertribesman who had given him the Necklace

"Zuko, Will You Marry Me?" Sokka asked with a mix of love, happiness and determination in his eyes

"Yes."

"Yes, Yes, Yes." Zuko said Embracing Sokka resting his head against the Tribesman's Shoulder

Sokka took the Necklace from Zuko's hand and clasped it around his neck it fit perfectly

Zuko ran his fingers around the smooth carving that that was probably the last time he'll see the skin his new necklace had covered

"Sokka, I love you." Zuko said as the both leaned in for a Kiss until it was interupted

By clapping and cheers out from behind bushes and plants came all there friends

Aang, Katara, Toph, Iroh, Hakoda, Suki, Mai,(this story takes place as if Sokka and Zukos romance with the two previous characters had never existed but they are still friends.)and Ty lee

"Well its about time." Toph blurted out I was beginnig to think you guys were never gonna tie the knot." She said being the first to go up and hug them both followed by Aang and Katara, and the rest of there friends.

"I'm so happy for you both." Iroh said hugging them

"So am I." Hakoda said bowing

"And I know your mother would and is happy too." He said to Sokka hugging them both as well

Then they had an sudden celebration in the garden everybody was having fun until Sokka grabbed his Fiance's Hand and they both snuck away into the palace back to there bedroom

Everybody noticed but nobody bothored they deserved some private time

They got into their room and imediatly started to kiss and remove clothes

Until muffled moans could be heard down the hall

and the only clothing left between them was Zuko's necklace

The End

Hope you enjoyed it

**A/N thats the end of the story but is that the end of the series HELL NO I plan to write a few more sequals to this (I can't leave out their wedding) but it might be a while before that I plan to finish two Poke'mon stories ive already started(Pokeshipping if your wondering) and a Tyzula story (The one I've already made sucks so instead of just scrapping it im rebooting it.) so they will be a while but will write them until thenthough please enjoy my other stories and wait for fanfiction updates **

**P.S. Also its really hard to write fanfiction and your friends come in **

**"Hey dude what are you writing."**

**"Uhh Uhh. Zukka." **

**"Fag"**

**"DAMN IT I'M NOT GAY IT'S JUST A REALLY GOOD PAIRING" **

**good bye **


End file.
